A Different Tale
by Calator
Summary: REWRITE! Naruto died and instead of going to heaven, he is sent to Soul Society. New friends, new powers, new perver- er, I mean, enemies and a new love. ItaNaru, Ita&Byaku friendship, rated M to be safe. NarutoBleach X-Over
1. Title

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry to those who are surprised but I, lustbader064/lulu/theLittleBlueCoin have decided to rewrite **A Different Tale** under a completely new account! Since I have been stalemate for... a year, my writing style has changed a little and when I got to reading my old fics, I was all, _fuck, did I write that?_. So, here it is, the new and improved version; hopefully without all the grammar errors and typos and name-calling (yes, I noticed the ChiChi part; I'm not Japanese!).

I hope you all welcome me once again and please leave a review or two if you can!

--All of my disclaims, warnings and notes will be posted on this first chapter and will not be found on any other chapter whatsoever unless the situation calls for it. It's too tiring to write the same thing over and over again!---

**A Different Tale (NarutoxBleach crossover)**

**Main Pairing: ItaNaru**

**Disclaim: **Original plot of this fanfic is the brainchild of the merciful Niwasae (Finding and Regaining Love), I do not own it. I don't own Naruto and Bleach. And some other concept in this story that you would find familiar may probably be the effect of influence.

**Warning:** Need I tell you that this is a YAOI fic? No. That's good. There will also be OOC which I cannot avoid, no matter how much it pains me to do them. But they give me the illusion that, just in this story of mine... Naruto and Itachi are mine... T_T But I am only using them for my entertainment and I will acquire no profit whatsoever in the creating of this story.

**Changes:** Yes, changes! Of there will be since this is a REWRITE! I have noticed my faults and am trying to correct them. I have also noticed that I have not mentioned _at all_ how Naruto looks like. It was a big mistake on my part.

--Well then! I, the newly hailed **Calator**, gives you the pass to read my story! Off you go!--


	2. Prologue

**A Different Tale**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

"It's over Naruto."

The blonde ninja raised his head. It had been years since he last heard that voice. The damn bastard's voice; just hearing it brought a smile to his face, no matter how small, as he remembered the good times they had. He would've chuckled if he had not coughed up blood.

His sword lay broken not far from them and everything was burning. Naruto clutched his abdomen in a protective gesture and tried to put pressure on the wound Sasuke managed to lay on him. He staggered on his own two feet and it took all his will just to stay on his feet. His ANBU uniform was bloody and dirty from the many battles he had just come from. Killing enemies left and right, and saving comrades, some of the blood was from those he had killed and those he had not been able to save. He didn't know which was which since his own blood had also colored his body in a terrifying shade of red along with the litter of scars that seemed to overlap one another.

"You'll die anyway."

This time, Naruto did chuckle despite the fact that he was beginning to see multiples of three. An irritated growl escaped Sasuke's throat and in a flash he sent Naruto slamming against the opposite wall. But he didn't stop there. The missing-nin launch forward and aimed another punch at the hand on Naruto's stomach and crushed the tender bones. The blonde ANBU gave a cry of pain, the combined feeling of his fingers broken and his wounded stomach abused even more was almost too much to handle. He would've doubled over if not for the fact that Sasuke held his face up by his hair.

"What was that dobe?"

"…"

"Speak up, I can't hear you," Sasuke said coldly to his former best friend; his black eyes burning with arrogance and anger.

"I, I-I said… way to state the… o-obvious… teme…"

The Uchiha snarled at him and Naruto continued to tease him, his voice barely above a whisper,"W-What? Did spending time with the Pedo-Snake affect your IQ? I feel so sorry for y—"

He wasn't able to finish because Sasuke punched him again in the face, thereby dislocating his jaw for the umpteenth time that hour. It would've have returned immediately to normal due to the healing abilities he gained from merging with Kyuubi no Kitsune three years ago but his body was tired and littered with wounds and bruises that it didn't know which to treat immediately. He was almost out of chakra too and that delayed the healing process.

Naruto had to admit that he missed the old fur ball talking into his mind like a conscience. He missed the companionship and advice (no matter how rare) he offered. And although he had gained a ton of perks from joining with the fox like his heightened senses, and increased chakra reserves to name a few, even he had to admit that with the new abilities, it had led him to be less alert then he had been when he had the fox and no special abilities of his own. Before, it had just been pure luck and sheer determination.

But that was what prodded him to be cautious. Being given with new talents he couldn't control and adjust to had led to his carelessness, therefore allowing Orochimaru and his troops of three thousand to attack Konoha. And it just had to be the night where he came back from an exhausting SSS mission.

The blonde ninja breathed roughly through his mouth and watched through dizzy vision as Sasuke walked away from him and retrieved his own sword which was embedded on the pillar to their right. As soon as the bastard had grabbed his skinny sword, it started crackling lightning and he flaunted the thing in the air as if boasting his power. He had been starting to see red when he saw a dark figure hiding behind the doorway. He recognized the chakra signature and almost sighed in relief. Sakura was here.

"Teme…" he called out, trying to distract him long enough for Sakura to make her move.

Sasuke smirked at him and dragged his sword over to him, leaving a burning trail behind, the lightning scorching everything in its path. Naruto tried to stand on his feet and stumbled for a few tries before managing to look remotely upright against the wall.

"I told you Naruto, its over." The infuriating smirk on the Uchiha's face did nothing to quell the unexpected hatred bubbling in Naruto's chest. He never thought he would feel this emotion towards Sasuke or anyone. But the man, no…_ monster_ before him destroyed Konoha, his own home, and killed so many people. And here he was, killing his best friend. "Let's end this."

"I couldn't agree more, teme!" Naruto launched from the wall and sprinted towards Sasuke, a kunai in his hand. His whole body screamed in pain with every movement but Naruto knew that it was what he could at least do.

Sasuke swung the sword in front of him and the lightning followed like a whip. Naruto dashed head-first and it seemed like he was going to walk straight into the lightning when he backup-ed in the last second and threw the kunai with a lightning tag attached to it to the left. Surprisingly, Sasuke's lightning followed the kunai and he lost control for a moment, giving Naruto the chance he needed. He spun in a graceful 360 to avoid getting stabbed again by Sasuke's sword and in a last ditch attempt and something totally Naruto, he rammed his forehead against Sasuke's with much force he swore he heard something crack.

Sasuke dropped his sword and stumbled a few steps backward with a hand clutching his head in pain. Naruto took the opportunity and brought his knee up to knock the air from Sasuke's lungs before stepping out of the way when he noticed Sakura charging forward. He turned to her and shouted, "Sakura-chan, now!"

He watched as the kunoichi ran forward, the brave look on her face making Naruto feel proud for having her as a sister in everything but blood. But the feeling soon turned to horror as he watched the pink hair grow longer, turn darker and the lovely face morph into one he loathed. Where 'Sakura-chan' once stood, Orochimaru took her place.

"Orochi—" The snake-man opened his mouth and a sword came out and shot at Naruto directly through the heart. He felt the cold blade plunge into his flesh and heard Orochimaru chuckle.

The sword withdrew from his body with a sickening squelching sound and his blood splattered everywhere. Naruto fell to the ground in a heap, his body already convulsing. Orochimaru stood over him, a sick grin on his face. "I didn't think that it would take so little to kill you, Naruto-kun. After fighting me for the past five years, you would've learned to know all my tricks by now. I can't believe you fell for that trick. It was just a simple genjutsu and getting your little friend's chakra was not hard," he mocked to the half-demon.

"But it seems," Orochimaru stepped cruelly on Naruto's chest. "Even the Legendary Golden Fox of Konoha has to meet his end, one day."

At the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw Sasuke get up. He had an ugly scowl on his face and stomped over to Orochimaru demanding why he killed Naruto.

"I was the one who was supposed to kill him!"

Orochimaru dismissed him with a flick of his wrist, "You are being too dramatic Sasuke."

They towered over him, talking but Naruto couldn't decipher their words. His ears were muffled and he could almost hear nothing but the faint beat of his dying heart. Black started to creep into the edges of his vision and his eyelids felt heavier. His previously lead-heavy body felt light all of a sudden and a cold comfort enveloped him.

The last thing he saw was the beautiful streaks of Sasuke's lightning and the big red fires that consumed the whole of Konoha. The song of a million birds rang in his ears before he succumbed to eternal sleep, the embrace of Death.

**~this is all thanks to Niwasae~**

There you are. Hope you liked it! If there is anything wrong please don't hesitate to point them out!


End file.
